589 problemas
by Nanamiii
Summary: Serie de drabbles centrados en este peculiar trío. UA, Gakuen, vida escolar.
1. Siniestro

_**Disclaimer**_: _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ no es mío.

**Personajes**: Bartz Klauser, Zidane Tribal, Squall Leonhart  
><strong>Género<strong>: General/Humor/Amistad  
><strong>Clasificación<strong>: G / K  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: AU, vida escolar.  
><strong>Beta<strong>: Yin Riench  
><strong>Nota<strong>: Lo más probable es que esta sea una serie de drabbles, por lo tanto todas las historias serán bien cortas :3 Para el _Prompt Manía_ de _Histeria Fandom_.

Oh, y los títulos, como soy poco original, son los prompts de cada drabble.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba, los chocobos cantaban, las nubes no existíanen en aquel cielo y Bartz estaba agradecido por ello. Como de costumbre, se levantó enérgicamente de la cama y su día comenzó. Desayunó bien, se vistió, se lavó los dientes y, antes de marcharse, tomó su mochila. Mientras caminaba alegremente hacia la escuela, saludó a los conocidos que se topaba en su camino.<p>

—¡Buenos días! —dijo entrando a su aula, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Recibió algunas respuestas que no le llamaron la atención, dado que esta había sido capturada por otra cosa. Squall estaba siempre de mal humor (o por lo menos siempre daba la impresión de estarlo), pero aquella vez parecía… peculiar. Su semblante serio y sus ojos azules denotaban un tono más siniestro y funesto de lo que solían tener.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó a Zidane luego de sentarse a su lado, como de costumbre. El rubiecillo, entendiendo muy bien a qué apuntaba aquel curioseo, le respondió por lo bajo.

—Ha estado así toda la mañana. Y por lo que he visto, hoy no trae su Griever —se refería al colgante que el león siempre llevaba consigo. Hizo una pausa—. Creo que hoy no será un gran día para molestarlo…

Prontamente Bartz sintió nubes de lluvia acercándose por el horizonte.


	2. Engaño

_**Disclaimer**_: _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ no es mío.

* * *

><p>—En serio, lo lamento, chicos. ¡Les prometo que la próxima iré con ustedes!<p>

Zidane se dio media vuelta sin dejar de sonreír y saludarlos hasta que se perdió de vista. Squall permaneció cruzado de brazos sin cambiar su semblante serio y Bartz le respondió con un adiós bastante audible. Entonces ensanchó la sonrisa que ya llevaba en el rostro se puso las manos a ambos lados de la cintura.

—¡Esto es imposible de creer! —rió—. ¡Zidane, nuestro Zidane, estudiando!

Su mirada y la del león se toparon, éste último levantó la ceja.

—¿En serio crees que Zidane se preocupa por sus estudios?

—Pues yo también lo haría si tuviera sus notas —cambió su rostro alegre y despreocupado por uno pensante.

—Eres demasiado crédulo —le dijo con un muy suave tinte de regaño. Hizo una pausa para que Bartz pensara y se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, sin embargo, rápidamente se dio por vencido—. Si Zidane estudiara algo, el único tema sería anatomía femenina.

—¡Pero ése tema no entrará en el próximo examen! —exclamó, fallando en ver la metáfora del castaño quien, altamente resignado, se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Quiero decir que seguramente tiene una cita con Garnet.

—Oh.


	3. Isla

_**Disclaimer**_: _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ no es mío.

* * *

><p>Estaba seguro de que, si alguna vez naufragaba, la soledad sería su menor problema. Si es que alguna vez el estar solo significaría un problema para Squall.<p>

Debía admitir que el evitar a los demás era una de las mejores virtudes que poseía, además estaba muy agradecido de poseerla. Él haría las suyas, el resto se ocuparía de sí mismo. Él no opinaría sobre la vida que llevaban, ellos no se meterían en sus asuntos. Así de simple.

Hasta que un día llegaron esos dos.

Zidane, el enano roba corazones; Bartz, el inquieto y errante. Si bien solían meterse en problemas, casi todos les tenían cariño. Siempre juntos, generalmente sus metidas de pata nacían de sus buenas intenciones e infantil ingenuidad de sus corazones y de la torpeza de sus cabezas huecas.

Hubo una vez en la que Squall no pudo consigo y terminó saliendo de su lugarcillo aislado del mundo para ayudarlos a no matarse… grave error. Desde aquel momento, tanto Bartz como Zidane se acercaron todos los días a saludarlo, a charlar con él, a pasar el rato.

Y cuando el león quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba solo en su isla.


	4. Libro

_**Disclaimer**_: _Dissidia Final Fantasy_ no es mío.

* * *

><p>En el momento en que Bartz vio a Squall acercársele pudo oler que algo andaba mal. Si bien el de la cicatriz ya no escapaba a la presencia del otro ni a la de Zidane, era raro que fuera el león quien los buscara. Bartz se hallaba sentado a su pupitre cuando lo vio venir, los dos encontraron miradas y el primero pudo ver una mirada extraña en el rostro de su amigo. ¿Molestia? No, de ser así sus cejas estarían más juntas. ¿Enojo? No, tampoco, porque Squall no estaba insultándolo.<p>

—¿Bartz…? —este sonrió, como demostrándole que era bienvenido.

—Dime, Squall.

El león hizo una pausa y apretó los puños.

—¿Te importaría compartir tu libro en la próxima clase conmigo? —Bartz levantó las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, su compañero se le adelantó—: Es que olvidé el mío.

El más inquieto de los dos dejó escapar una risa divertida: la torpeza social de Squall era única, casi enternecedora.


End file.
